Synnar
Stazione Hardcore Secondo Platone, all'inizio, c'era la luce e l'onnipotente. Dio si è consapevoli ma non gli piaceva singolarità così ha creato il Demiurgo, l'architetto di Dio. Dio sentiva che la vita richiesto bellezza, ma la bellezza sarebbe poi crescere in complessità perché il Demiurgo rappresentava creatività. E 'stato il Demiurgo che ha creato realtà alternative dall'universo originale di Dio. Demiurgo sentì che Dio lo aveva abbandonato per mantenere ciò che aveva creato mentre Dio era troppo occupato a essere quello supremo. Il Demiurgo disprezzato lo status nobile di Dio, e Dio aveva ben poca tolleranza per la sfida del Demiurgo. Il Demiurgo non poteva credere che Dio avrebbe l'ardire di punire coloro che mettevano in dubbio l'editto divino di Dio. Trattamento di Dio verso le creazioni celesti del Demiurgo lo fece arrabbiare al punto in cui egli non vedeva Dio come una divinità benevola e considerato l'opera di Dio, non solo come una bugia, ma una barzelletta. Demiurgo destinato a radunare abbastanza potere per rovesciare Dio, ma Dio, naturalmente, è onnisciente. Dio aveva sperato la sua creazione sarebbe imparare l'umiltà nonostante le sue trasgressioni, ma Dio non aveva altra scelta, ma per punire il Demiurgo per le sue macchinazioni. Dio ha condannato Demiurgo per il suo tradimento, come ha fatto con Lucifero Stella del Mattino. Dio degreed che il Demiurgo avrebbe per sempre il Senzanome e il Demiurgo è stato ridotto a quasi nulla. Il Demiurgo esisteva a livello subatomico e poteva contare solo su sotterfugio così come depistaggio per sopravvivere. The Nameless diventato tutto nuovo in una forma cristallina quando si fuse con le sue creazioni. Quando l'Ice Age finalmente superato sulla Terra, il Demiurgo avrebbe mascherare la sua identità attraverso diverse incarnazioni. Col passare del tempo, il Demiurgo ha abbandonato il suo omonimo originale e ha deciso di essere chiamato Synnar. Synnar è stato riempito con giusta indignazione verso il suo creatore, perché è stato costretto a nascondersi all'interno di personalità che aveva innestati a. Synnar deciso se doveva aspettare fino a che riuscì a trovare abbastanza energia per prendere su Dio, ancora una volta, allora avrebbe potuto passare il tempo manipolando gli esseri senzienti come pedine su una scacchiera. Synnar cominciò a figure chiave corrotti diverse religioni assicurando così la fedeltà dei suoi seguaci ritrovata. Synnar sarebbe anche in possesso di tiranni come Joseph Stalin, Latmeer di Rann o Tarkac Black, al fine di stimolare la spinta istintiva di ogni individuo per l'auto-gratificazione. Il coinvolgimento costante di Synnar negli affari universali aveva scatenato guerre e guidato civiltà a nuovi progressi nella tecnologia, ma solo di utilizzare questi progressi per uccidere l'un l'altro. Tuttavia, Synnar si stancò di cambiare la sua identità così ha scelto un particolare individuo di essere la sua personificazione. Synnar ha scelto un guerriero di nome Tarso Deltar perché Tarso era noto per i suoi atti creativi di macelleria. Tarso è nato in un ghetto intergalattico dove ha imparato che deve uccidere per sopravvivere. Nel tempo, Tarso arruolò nell'esercito e si è unito il servizio politico del suo pianeta, perché Tarso voleva ottenere il potere di governare. Ultima missione di Tarso 'come un soldato semplice era quello di catturare un comandante rinnegato di nome generale Zhan. Sembra Generale Zhan intende prendere la Pietra di eternità e utilizzare i suoi poteri celesti per aprire le porte, così da poter conquistare o rubare quello che voleva poi fuggire con i suoi trionfi. Challa, Tarso 'secondo in comando e amante, raccolto sulla posizione della generale sul pianeta vicino desolato. Generale Zhan ferisce Tarso ma è Challa che mette generale per bene. Tarso trova il santuario che contiene la Pietra di eternità e cammina verso di esso. Purtroppo, Challa mortalmente ferite Tarso perché vuole la roccia per se stessa. Tuttavia, Tarso anticipa tutto e si fida di nessuno. Tarso spara un proiettile esplosivo alla testa di Challa e la testa di Challa fa esplodere in pezzi. Tarso afferra la roccia ed è trasportato regno metafisico di Synnar dell'esistenza. Synnar spiega a Tarso che ha scelto Tarso perché sarà il catalizzatore per il cambiamento cosmico. Synnar sa Tarso sarà l'anima impenitente che lo costruirà una chiesa che si estendono attraverso l'universo. Se Tarso diventa Sheppard di Synnar allora può alterare l'universo sporcando l'essenza di coloro che lo seguono piegando così le loro anime alla volontà di Synnar. Tarso ha accettato l'offerta di Synnar essere la sua Sheppard perché vorrà dire avere potere incalcolabile al suo comando. Tuttavia, vi è una cattura di trasformazione Tarso '. Tarso sarà il Synnar del regno fisico e lui possedere il potere di Synnar così come la sua visione, ma al fine di cambiare l'universo, deve trovare un'anima oscura (Eye of the aberrante Six), che porterà le sue forze contro Dio durante Synnar di seconda venuta. La ricerca di Synnar per trovare l'anima oscura, lo porta alla stazione di Hardcore, dove entra in conflitto con il Presidente della Corte Suprema max. Max riceve una telefonata da Dolly, la banda della polizia del suo distretto. Si informa Max dell'arrivo di una nave pirata infame su Station Hardcore. L'enigma è stato presumibilmente coinvolto nella distruzione di diverse navi e Max non riesce a capire come questa nave è riuscito a ottenere attracco gioco. Max si dirige verso l'attracco baia 9W ed è scioccato dal fatto che l'Enigma è non più grande di una capsula di salvataggio. Dal punto di vista di Max, non sembra possibile che l'Enigma potrebbe essere ritenuto responsabile di tanta devastazione. Max viene avvicinato da primo ufficiale della nave che va sotto lo pseudonimo di Seek. Cercate ha membri dell'equipaggio robotici e Max si accorge uno di loro è patching nel computer centrale della stazione. Max fastidi cercano se ha o meno il permesso di jack alla rete della stazione a causa di Ricerca di robot potrebbe accedere a zone protette all'interno Hardcore che potrebbero compromettere finanziariamente la stazione. Improvvisamente, Synnar (Tarsus) apears proprio dietro Max e spiega il suo scopo sulla stazione di Hardcore. Synnar dice che sta raccogliendo la ricerca dalla rete della stazione, al fine di eseguire le sante fatiche che la sua divinità gli ha assegnato. Max non credeva la storia di Synnar per un secondo così ha iniziato a spiare Synnar. Synnar andato a Wel Cen, la struttura medica su Station Hardcore perché il signor trovare, uno dei suoi collaboratori, ha trovato una possibile canide per l'anima oscura che porterà un cambiamento nell'universo. Purtroppo, la riunione alle Wel Cen è interrotto dalla Lega di insetti Assassini. Qualcuno ha ingaggiato gli assassini ad attaccare Max e Synnar a Wel Cen. Max uccide la maggior parte degli assassini e Synnar trasforma i restanti due in sale. Max decide Synnar è troppo imprevedibile per essere tenuti in Hardcore così va al Traplaneteur sicurezza aziendale, richiedere immediata deportazione di Synnar. Tuttavia, il supervisore della sicurezza aziendale nega la richiesta di Max perché Synnar è in realtà un ospite invitato a Hardcore. Era sfondo aziendale di Synnar su Rann e la storia finanziaria che ha guadagnato l'attenzione della stazione. Synnar è stato chiesto di negoziare la vendita e la commercializzazione di nuove tecnologie. Con l'aiuto di Synnar, nuovo sistema di raccolta di energia della stazione sarà finalmente operativa. Synnar anche stabilito una nuova chiesa / rifugio nella stazione 'livello più basso, che è soprannominato il distretto di Grease. Nel frattempo, sul Enigma, Synnar and Seek creare un collegamento comm Z-27 per gli occhi perché secondo i medici Wel Cen, Eye è un umanoide tipo 7 il che significa che ha subito gravi danni cerebrali quando è arrivata inaspettatamente su Hardcore. Il comunicatore trasmette i pensieri di occhio attraverso impianti di trasmissione che a sua volta rende i suoi pensieri udibile a tutti gli altri. Amnesia di Eye è attribuita dai suoi problemi neurologici, ma Synnar promette di correggere i difetti mentali di Eye se lei accetta di servirlo. All'insaputa di nessuno di loro, Max era entrato nella Enigma per trovare le risposte. Max scopre ben presto che Synnar possiede la capacità di creare più stratificazione tridimensionale. In altre parole, l'Enigma si presenta come una piccola imbarcazione all'esterno ma all'interno, vi è una vasta rete di corridoi, i livelli e le camere. Max viaggia attraverso il sistema di ventilazione del Enigma e pianta un morsetto nella scatola di giunzione rete della nave, così da poter ascoltare su tutte le conversazioni di Synnar. Il rubinetto filo funge anche da terminale wireless in modo Dolly possibile scaricare tutte le specifiche tecniche da Enigma. Dolly apprende che l'Enigma ha due sistemi teleporation: uno per uso personale di Synnar e l'altra è utilizzata per il trasporto della nave da nessuna parte senza il bisogno di hyperdrive. Purtroppo, Synnar avvertì la presenza di Max sulla Enigma così manda Eye insegnare Max una lezione sulla violazione di domicilio. Anche se era gravemente contuso dal suo incontro con Eye, Max ancora fatto il suo ritorno al distretto. Dolly tratta ferite di Max e lo informa che c'è stato un omicidio a Engen, uno dei principali produttori di energia di Hardcore. Max conduce un'indagine completa in ufficio esecutivo di Harlan Eltor, il CEO di Engen. Da quello che gli esaminatori di reato di dedurre, Eltor era fritto da qualche raffica di radiazione e il suo scheletro era l'unica prova a sinistra dopo il reato è stato commesso. Max sapeva Synnar era dietro questo, ma non è riuscito a dimostrarlo così chiede Dolly per trovare una possibile motivi che Synnar avrebbe contro Engen. Il motivo ovvia sarebbe il coinvolgimento di Synnar in nuove tecnologie di Hardcore che comprendeva le fonti energetiche rinnovabili, ma Dolly non si presentano con un motivo alternativo. Sembra Eltor fatto consistenti trasferimenti di fondi a tre banche bordo esterno, che è il metodo usuale per ripagare i membri della Lega degli Assassini insetti. E 'stato Eltor che ha assunto le insettoidi di attaccare Synnar a WelCen. Dolly decide di andare ai bordi esterni e indagare su eventuali partecipazioni Synnar può avere mentre Max osserva Seek delle attività. Cerca e Trova sono stati la costruzione del sistema di raccolta di energia per Inc Entreplaneteur ma Max sa che il sistema funziona solo per Synnar quando è completato. Purtroppo per Dolly, scopre una bomba a cascata che è programmato per esplodere distruggendo in tal modo alcuna prova incriminante che Synnar potrebbe aver lasciato prima di venire a Hardcore. Una volta che i pianeti bordo esterno sono stati distrutti, il sistema di raccolta di energia attiva e raccolto tutta l'energia che viene dispersa dalla distruzione. Max appreso della morte di Dolly dopo aver sentito una notizia circa l'esecuzione dei test di successo del sistema di raccolta, quando i cerchi esterni sono stati fatti a pezzi a causa di un presunto "incidente industriale". Max decide di annegare il suo dolore per Dolly con l'alcol ma il suo binge drinking è interrotta da Eye. Eye offre Max una tregua e la possibilità di partecipare Synnar. Si informa inoltre che Max Synnar ha acquistato cinquanta per cento delle partecipazioni di Inc di Entreplaneteur e il pianeta Terra si trova a subire un incidente industriale, proprio come i cerchi esterni. Max assume le probabilità sono accatastati contro di lui, ma se la Terra è minacciata allora forse si può ottenere qualche aiuto esterno dalla Justice League. Dopo la discussione con gli occhi, Max si dirige verso il suo appartamento e trova un pacchetto lasciato da Dolly. Il pacchetto si rivela essere una registrazione lasciato da Dolly. La registrazione suggerisce di Max che attingere sistema di teletrasporto gemello del Enigma, perché se Synnar teletrasporta ovunque mai più, Max può ignorare teletrasporto di Synnar con teletrasporto della nave, causando in tal modo gli atomi di Synnar di dividere in non-esistenza. Il giorno dopo, Max accompagna Eye e Synnar sul pianeta Terra. Quando Synnar era impegnato a parlare con gli occhi su questioni universali, Max hack nel sistema di teletrasporto della Enigma, al fine di impostare trappola di Dolly. Synnar manda Max con Eye e una banda di droidi per stabilire una bomba a cascata nel Polo Nord. Max distrae Eye di flirtare con lei, allora egli pone un neuro-attenuatore nella parte posteriore della testa a bussare fuori. Appena Eye è stato giù per il conteggio, la Justice League si presenta a indagare, perché gli allarmi di Superman alla Fortezza della Solitudine andarono quando Max è arrivato. Synnar percepì betrayel di Max e ha deciso di utilizzare il teletrasporto. Appena Synnar trasportato, Max attiva teletrasporto tangenziale di Dolly, al fine di rimescolare gli atomi di Synnar nel nulla. Il piano era quasi un successo, ma i poteri di Synnar erano ben oltre l'energia del teletrasporto. Proprio come Synnar stava per ricostituire sé, Max lancia una granata impulso a microonde che è progettato per interrompere lunghezze d'onda di comunicazione, ma in questo caso sarà disturbare la concentrazione di Synnar. I granata esplode ma Synnar rimanevano ancora o almeno così sembrava. Un lampo di luce appare nel centro del petto di Synnar e Synnar viene risucchiato nel vuoto luccicante. La Terra è stata salvata grazie a Max, ma il capo della giustizia sentito questa sensazione di formicolio nella parte posteriore della sua mente, come se lui non ha sentito l'ultima di Synnar. Rann-Thanagar Holy War: Countdown to Adventure Solo pochi eletti credevano Lady Styx è stato distrutto, ma sembra Lady Styx ha rigenerato. Lady Styx vuole esigere la sua vendetta sulla Terra, così come Rann così lei infetta una star del cinema di Hollywood di nome Steven "The Champ" Hazard. Motivo di Styx per infettare Hazard è perché ha imparato che Sardath aveva scelto la celebrità di essere il sostituto di Adam Strano come il protettore di Rann dal Strano stava cominciando a fallire nei suoi doveri. Sardath trasportato Hazard durante le riprese del suo ultimo film d'azione. Adam ovviamente, non era felice con la decisione di Sardath ma allo stesso tempo, Strano poteva vedere che Sardath non si comportava come al solito. Sardath chiede Strano a Hazard consiglio su cosa aspettarsi da Rann. Tuttavia, la natura egocentrica di Hazard lo induce a sottovalutare un Sandswarmer nel deserto di lacrime e il viso di Hazard finisce per essere sfregiato. Strano affronta Hazard per il suo comportamento sconsiderato e Hazard reagisce come un cane rabbioso. Hazard minaccia Strano che se mai lo rimprovera davanti ai Rannians nuovo allora sconosciuto finirà morto. Sardath calma Hazard e dice Strano a tornare a casa dalla sua famiglia da quando non è più necessario. Strano decide di spiare Sardath e Hazard di capire perché stanno agendo fuori dal personaggio. Strano accorge ben presto che Sardath ha abbandonato la sua fede nella scienza e ha accettato la filosofia di Lady Styx come la sua religione. Da quello che ha raccolto, Strano ritiene che Lady Styx sta infettando individui chiave su Rann con una sorta di virus per portare Rann sgretolarsi dall'interno. Strano teorizza anche su come gli effetti del virus differiscono tra Sardath e Hazard. Sardath ora è un devoto seguace ma ancora lucida di Lady Styx, mentre Hazard sta diventando un crociato assetato di sangue per Lady Styx. Hazard infonde legge marziale su Rann con l'approvazione indiscussa di Sardath. Hazard deputizes anche la maggioranza della popolazione di Rann che credono in Lady Styx come un salvatore. Strano chiama per assistenza esterna sulla Terra, mentre i vigilantes del pericolo braccati i presunti nemici di Lady Styx su Rann. Out di di strano grido di aiuto guadagna l'attenzione di un gruppo di guaritori intergalattici. Questi guaritori sono dedicati alla pulizia di piaghe che potrebbero infettare l'equilibrio dell'universo. I guaritori erano sulla Terra nel momento perché potrebbero percepire un disturbo batterica di Animal Man figlio Cliff Baker. Cliff è stato infettato dal virus Lady Stige perché Cliff aveva strinse la mano di Hazard durante le riprese del suo quadro. I guaritori potrebbero raccontare dalle loro letture che l'infezione virale di Cliff ha già iniziato a diffondersi in tutto il suo quartiere. Il guaritori quarantena la zona con un campo di forza e scatenare uno sciame di naniti robot chiamati sterilizzatori, al fine di eliminare il virus così come il infetto. Starfire cerca di proteggere Cliff dai sterilizzatori mentre cercava di trattenerlo in quanto il virus lo ha reso pazzo. Cliff usa un coltello da cucina per tagliare Starfire e Starfire diventa così agitato con Cliff che usa i suoi bulloni di energia solare per disarmarlo. Rapidità di pensiero di Starfire non solo soggiogato Cliff ma anche sradicato il virus all'interno del suo corpo. Questo è il motivo per cui Lady Styx odia Starfire sopra chiunque altro. Starfire guadagna sue abilità assorbendo i raggi solari dal sole e i suoi poteri possono sradicare l'influenza virale di Styx, piuttosto che di incubazione di esso. Starfire usa le sue abilità per curare quartiere di Cliff prima degli sterilizzatori potessero completare il loro scopo. Nel frattempo, Adam ha fatto di tutto per scoprire se qualcuno sulla Terra aveva ricevuto il suo messaggio. Adam ha utilizzato un terminale remoto per accedere in silenzio uno dei satelliti di Rann di mandare il suo messaggio, ma ora può usarlo per osservare qualche cosa che avviene sulla Terra. Adamo poteva vedere cosa stava succedendo sulla Terra, ma fu interrotto da Hazard, che sta monitorando i movimenti di Adamo. Adam mette fine al pericolo mediante fascio zeta di Sardath. Il fascio zeta teletrasporta Hazard alla zona di quarantena guaritori "sulla Terra e la zona sterilizzatori in loco di Hazard. Gli sterilizzatori praticamente divorare Pericolo dall'interno ponendo così fine alla pregeniator del virus di Lady Styx. Purtroppo, i guaritori non permetteranno a nessuno di lasciare la zona di quarantena fino a quando non sono convinti del virus distruzione 'sulla Terra, che significa Starfire non può fare a Strano a sradicare il virus Rann. Strano decide di contattare il capitano Comet perché le abilità telepatiche di Blake potrebbe essere in grado di distruggere l'influenza diretta di Styx su Rann. Come Strano cerca di mettersi in contatto con la stazione Hardcore, Hawkman arriva su Rann con alcune notizie inquietanti. Sembra Deacon scuro è salito ancora una volta e ha stabilito una nuova luce Corporation Eterna a Thanagar. Il diacono predica ai Thanagarians di ignorare il loro accordo di pace fragile con Rann e di scatenare la loro furia in nome di Synnar. I Thanagarians sono mossi dalle parole del diacono perché Oscuro presenta Synnar come una divinità che vale il loro culto rispetto al Onimar Synn. Hawkman informa Adam che il diacono ha convinto uno squadrone di Thanagarians a saccheggiare i campi minerari della Valle di Cries su Rann. Sia gli uomini che sanno atto deve essere evitato prima che suscita un'altra guerra tra Rann e Thanagar. Adam & Hawkman riescono a sconfiggere i Thanagarians prima che il danno maggiore potrebbe essere registrato. Purtroppo, vengono sotto attacco da un t-rex. Questa creatura preistorica è apparso dal nulla e ha cominciato a consumare i prigionieri Thanagarian fino al Strano fatto esplodere la testa del dinosauro fuori dall'interno. Il t-rex apparso sul Rann, perché il diacono ha condotto le alterazioni temporali su Station Hardcore quando non è in Thanagar. Questo imprevisto spiegherebbe le apparizioni casuali di creature estinte sul pianeta Rann. Ragione del diacono dietro questa interferenza temporale è perché il diacono propone di individuare il momento esatto Synnar presumibilmente morto sulla stazione di Hardcore. Il t-rex e l'improvvisa apparizione di un uomo Shaggy su Rann non sono altro che sottoprodotti che sono stati creati durante le corse di prova del manipolatore temporale del diacono. Anche se Sardath è preoccupato per la recente scomparsa di Hazard, che permette Strano a tornare in servizio attivo e Strano chiede Sardath capire la posizione del manipolatore temporale del diacono. Sardath accetta di aiutarlo, ma lui può solo triangolare firma energetica temporale della macchina quando il diacono usa di nuovo. Il diacono poi perfeziona il manipolatore e lui è riuscito a spennare Synnar dal passato, ma il suo successo dà anche dalla sua posizione. Il manipolatore temporale ha causato un vulcano eruttare improvvisamente Rann cui Rannians, è considerato senza precedenti. Adam insieme ad altri suoi compagni si dirigono verso la stazione Hardcore solo per trovare Chief Justice Max crocifisso a testa in giù su un monumento eterno della luce Corporation. Adam porta Max giù dal monumento e il capitano Comet arriva sulla scena. Blake non è riuscito a mettersi in contatto con Strano perché il diacono aveva inviato un attentatore follower / suicidio dedicata ad uccidere Blake. Appare Deacon scuro e saluta gli eroi con i suoi sarcasmi ma è facilmente inviato da impulso telepatico di Captain Comet. Deacon Oscuro getta il suo travestimento sintetico al fine di incontrarsi con Synnar in una posizione diversa. Deacon scuro informa Synnar che è stato portato a questo momento esatto perché la presenza di Synnar è necessaria per la seconda venuta del Nameless che si svolgerà sul pianeta Rann. Deacon scuro dirige a Thanagar di radunare le forze del Gran Mor, al fine di lanciare un altro assalto a Rann. Successivamente, Deacon Scuro porta Synnar ad una ziggurat entro deserto del Rann of Tears. Deacon scuro comincia a invocare un incantesimo che trasferirà l'essenza della Nameless in Synnar dando così l'innominato un corpo fisico. Nel frattempo, Sardath apprende dell'imminente invasione del Grand Mor e decide di incontrare il capo di Grand Mor in poi distruggere Thanagar in nome di Lady Stige. Adam Strano chiede Captain Comet per usare le sue capacità telepatiche a risuonare la sua voce durante la battaglia tra Rann e Thanagar. Voce telepatica della cometa rende entrambe le parti credono che il loro creatore onnipotente parla a loro. Comet dice a entrambe le parti di sbarcare la loro battaglia ed entrambi i lati attenzione richiesta del Comet ritirandosi. Dopo aver appreso della fusione di Synnar con il Senzanome, Adam Strano decide che deve dividere le sue risorse per conquistare Lady Styx e Synnar. Strano sa poteri di Starfire sono l'unica cosa che può mettere fine all'occupazione di Lady Styx su Throneworld. Starfire è accompagnata dalla bizzarra mentre Strano e Comet testa alla stazione Hardcore perché sono appena stati informati dal Chief Justice Max che ci sono stati alcuni sviluppi riservate sul satellite della stazione. Strano e Comet scoprire ultima trama del diacono per diffondere la parola del Nameless. Il diacono è stato rapisce telepati che passano attraverso la stazione di Hardcore e metterli in celle individuali all'interno del satellite, al fine di deviare i loro poteri. Con un collettivo di telepati agganciati ad un satellite, parola di Synnar si diffonderà in tutto l'universo come un brushfire e il suo sarà altrettanto altrettanto difficile da rimuovere in quanto l'universo non può permettersi di perdere i ricavi stazione Hardcore porta dentro Strano decide di prendere una decisione difficile che iniziano la distruzione immediata di Rann, al fine di porre fine a Synnar. Strano ha paura di chiedere al Strano per usare le sue abilità di sifonamento al fine di innescare una sequenza di autodistruzione sé planetaria ma la Strano accetta la responsabilità perché non è solo un atto eroico, ma è la cosa giusta da fare. Strano porta Weird alla sezione di nuova costruzione del satellite di Hardcore Stazione scaricando di conseguenza l'energia telepatica dal satellite e riorientare verso Synnar. The Weird utilizza una tecnica simile a revification chiamato legame teleportational che disincorporate Synnar. Strano Adventures Synnar è determinato a raggiungere l'infinita potenza di un dio attraverso l'equilibrio cosmico del aberrante Six. Dopo il rilancio degli occhi , il capitano Comet fidanzata s 'su Station Hardcore, Synnar e Eye partecipano a una serie di giochi cosmici con Adam Strano , il capitano Comet, il principe GayVN e The Weird . Synnar rimase trionfante, quando sono stati conclusi i giochi. Successivamente, Synnar rivela che Eye è l'anima oscura del aberrante Six e la costringe a rivivere i ricordi che lei ha bloccato fuori. Traumatizzata da queste rivelazioni, Occhio decide di sacrificarsi al fine di evitare Synnar di raggiungere potere infinito. Come capitano Comet piange per la morte di Occhio, Synnar implica che gli occhi può restituire con l'aiuto di un globo metallico che egli pone in possesso di Comet, che allude alla possibilità che Synnar un giorno potrebbe raggiungere è lo scopo buio quando il aberrante Six uniscono ancora una volta. Scheda Tecnica Nome Synnar/ Il Demiurgo Origine DC Genere Uomo Classificazione Entità cosmica/ Architetto di Dio / Tiranno Età Milioni di anni Poteri Superforza, Invulnerabilità, Volo, Velocità. Agilità, Resistenza, manipolazione della darkforce, manipolazione della realtà, manipolazione, assorbimento e generazione di immense quantità di energia, immortalità, manipolazione dimensionale, poteri divini Debolezza Nessuna in particolare Capacità Distruttiva Galattico/ Potenzialmente MUltigalattico Raggio d'azione Universale 'Velocità Massivamente superiore alla luce Durabilità Elevatissima Forza di Sollevamento Classe 100 Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Nessuno Intelligenza Conoscenza molto vasta dell'universo Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari